1. Field of the Invention
Method for treating a coiled strand. (Class 134/14).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art methods of treatment of flexible material, such as of a metallic band, tube or wire suffer the disadvantages that they cause changes in the frictional relationships of the material with the treating apparatus as the material advances at a given speed through a treatment container from ingress to outgress. These changes result in assymmetrical developments of loops in their spacings, and sizes and as in their disfigurations, bends and three-dimensional deformations, as well as in variable treatment times for individual loops, all this resulting in non-uniform and undesirable outputs.